Items: Keys of the Past
500px|center ---- 227px|center ---- With Keys of the Past you can complete a stage of events that aren't available on the day you use them. Even if you haven't completed the stage beforehand (although you still need to complete stage 1 before you can access stage 2 etc). If the event is already available that day it won't show up in the list. Instead of using stamina you will use Keys of the Past to complete the stage. Depending on the difficulty the stage requires more Keys of the Past. *NORMAL, HARD and SUPER3 (SBR) difficulties require 1 key *Z-HARD and SUPER difficulties require 2 keys *SUPER2 difficulty requires 3 keys *Extreme Z-Battle stages require different amounts **Lv. 5 & next uncompleted stage: 1 key **Lv. 10 & 15: 2 keys **Lv. 20 & 25 & 30: 3 keys List of Events |-|Story= 227px|link=The Strongest Rivals227px|link=Battle of Gods227px|link=The Tree of Might227px|link=Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks (Discontinued)227px|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga227px|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race227px|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga227px|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga 227px|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga227px|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale227px|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy227px|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine!227px|link=Goku and Friends Are Back227px|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga227px|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride227px|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior227px|link=Wrath of the Dragon227px|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! 227px|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement 227px|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle 227px|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors 227px|link=Adventure of Gratitude227px|link=Looking For Mr. Right!227px|link=TRICK OR TREAT! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief!227px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (AGL)227px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ)227px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT)227px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (STR)227px|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY)227px|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! 227px|link=Resurrection F227px|link=Penguin Village Adventure (Event)|Penguin Village Adventure 227px|link=Hero Extermination Plan227px|link=Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back227px|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! 227px|link=Fearsome Super Elite227px|link=Mercenary Tao Strikes Back227px|link=Master of Masters227px|link=Vicious Mechanical Monarch227px|link=Cold-Blooded King227px|link=Savage Sovereign227px|link=The Mysterious Mask227px|link=The Best Fighter of West Quadrant227px|link=The Masked Martial Artist 227px|link=The Time-Traveling Warrior227px|link=Gentle Destroyer227px|link=The Divine Demonic Namekian Warrior227px|link=The Full-Hearted Fighter227px|link=Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces227px|link=The Ancient Space Pirate227px|link=Prodigy Prince227px|link=The Space-Time Traveler 227px|link=Emerge! Mysterious Monster Cell227px|link=The Peculiar Penguin Village227px|link=Captain Yamcha's Grand Slam!227px|link=Dragon Ball Fusions: The Fused World |-|Growth= 227px|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep |-|Challenge= 227px|link=Berserker of Destruction227px|link=The Horrific Cell Games227px|link=Pure Destruction and Carnage227px|link=Surpassing All227px|link=The Inimitable Fusion227px|link=A Fiend Possessed227px|link=The Evil Emperor of the Universe227px|link=Ultimate Awakened Power227px|link=Power at the Pinnacle227px|link=7th Universe's God of Destruction227px|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara227px|link=The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope227px|link=Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret 227px|link=The Golden Emperor's Vengeance227px|link=The Shadow Dragons of Despair 227px|link=Blazing Blue Fusion227px|link=Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror 227px|link=The Ultimate Transformation227px|link=Mystery Warrior Born of Darkness227px|link=Warrior Returned from Otherworld227px|link=Ultimate Android, Incarnation of Ambitions227px|link=Wreaking Havoc! Demon Over the Edge227px|link=Unrivaled Ultimate Fusion227px|link=True Evil Resurrected from Hell227px|link=Super Awakening in the Gap of History227px|link=Phantom Majin of Smoke and Flame 227px|link=The One Beyond God Descends! Ultra Instinct227px|link=Sinister Destroyer of the Universe 227px|link=Transcended Warrior227px|link=Summit of the Universe 227px|link=Super Battle Road 227px|link=Yamcha's Epic Clash227px|link=N'cha! Strongest in the World 227px|link=Looming Menace |-|Limited= |-|Z-Battle= 227px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku227px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly 227px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell Category:Items Category:Guide Category:Lists Category:Mobile